


Ambrosia

by Griffinous56



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little OOC for the sake of this fic existence, Alpha Alba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, If the ideal of submissive Ross doesn’t sit right with you turn back now, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mob exist purely to be eradicated later on, Omega Ross, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, consensual body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Or in which Ross has long since becoming Alba’s omega but not everyone knows about it.
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a pure PWP to satisfy my thirst because there’s nowhere near enough bottom Ross fic out there and I’m tired of reading JP’s fics for over 7 years—
> 
> Anyway, the general setting for this Omegaverse is your usual order but: beta can change into alpha or omega accordingly in respond to their mate.
> 
> ...I have 2 Omegaverse WIP for Senyuu but then go ahead and finish this new one first I can’t—

When Ross woke up to his own scent, thick and heavy in his nose, he honestly didn’t know which fact said more about him: that he recognized he’d been drugged or the fact that he wasn’t bothered by emerging from a drugged sleep at all. Not that knowing he’d been drugged helps Ross at all, with the world around him blurred in the edge of his vision and limbs heavy like lead. He also didn’t have all the facts and it didn't help him in the slightest in figuring out this little puzzle the world apparently had thrown at him: who was his attacker, where was he.

And how the fuck did those fucker know to kidnapped Ross right at the beginning of his heat, when he’s at his most sluggish?

With a mind still slow and groggy from the drug, Ross squinted his eyes to take in his surroundings at a glacial pace. A bulb lamp hanging overhead was the only light source in his apparently small room, walls all chipped and cracked spelled abandoned and disused. It took him too long to realize he was being tied down to a chair with hand secured behind his back, that he couldn’t hear anything else besides his labor breathing because there was nothing else to hear, that he couldn’t smell anything because of the cloth stank with low-quality scent blocker stuffed in his mouth. He was still fully clothed, and Ross wondered if it was a good thing or not.

The rise of his heat shimmering under his heat made Ross squirm in his seat, and the small omega inside him moaned at the feeling of being restrained.

Began the breathing practice he had mastered long ago, Ross organized his thoughts and evaluated all possible solutions to escape, but his heat-hazed mind must have slipped off again because the next thing he aware of was two men standing in front of him, his sensitive nose easily scent blocker in his mouth easily pick out the scent of the two in front of him, the scent blocker be damned. 

Ross himself was covered in sweat now, eyelids tired and heavy under the assault of his own pheromones. The drug should’ve faded away from his system by now, and Ross silently cursed his weakened omega state.

“Looks like our Hero is awake now,” said one of the thugs, the bulky beta standing with a pipe in his hand like he wanted to prove something. Ross looked at him, unimpressed clear in his eyes. “Sorry for the… sudden arrangement. We gotta nab you away fast when the other guy interferes. Don’t worry, we’ll release you soon enough. Then again, who would’ve known you're so easy to be whisked away.”

Ross glared at him. The quality of its dangerous glint must be lost in the moist veil over his eyes.

At least now he knew Crea was safe in whatever spot Ross left him.

The other guy, a short alpha looking just like any average guy on the street, was frowning at Ross. “Y’all said he’s a beta, right?”

“Ya,” the beta shrugged. “Legendary Hero Creasion is a beta. At least that’s what the story and everyone said.”

Frowning harder, the alpha flared his nostrils as he walked closer to Ross. The instinct in Ross flared up and tensed at having a strange alpha creeping closer to him, immobilized and near heat, but his limbs were still as stiff as ever. Luckily, the guy didn’t seem to be concerned with Ross but rather, his scent, as he tried to parse the air around Ross. Ross’ scent was likely to have breached the air by now, as light as it was. All it took for the alpha was leaning down to Ross’ shoulder, a hand tugging down the high collar of his jacket, breathing in with the tip of his nose brushing Ross’ neck.

“Holy shit,” the man breathed in shock and disbelief, hot air wafting across Ross’ sensitive skin, making it blushed red. Ross did his best to hide the shudder of arousal coming loud and clear, but he was sure the pooling heat in his stomach couldn’t be hidden away with the way his legs jerked and instinctively spread wider at the alpha pheromones in such close proximity. A small part of him wanted to breathe in the attractive alpha scent, spicy and rich, but a large part of him recoiled in the revulsion of the intrusive pheromone. The larger part that was mated and bounded overshadowed his carnal desire of being bred by others, because it was Hero’s scent that Ross needed, Hero’s pheromones that Ross wanted during times like this.

“Holy shit what?” The beta asked impatiently, and the alpha stood up to face his companion again.

“Legendary Hero Creasion is an omega.”

Ross this time did succeed in hiding his whine. It was strange, hearing those words, after having been living most of his life as a beta. Aside from Alba and few other close relations, no one really knows his second gender, and Ross never thought one day someone would announce that with such a disbelief tone. 

Still…

“No fucking way,” the beta replied, scoffed at the idea but looking doubtful at his belief. 

“Yes fucking way,” the alpha shot back. A hand fisted in Ross’ hair, yanking it aside to reveal his neck, the guy waved a hand at the other, “Come smell.”

This time, it felt more of a violation when the beta strode up to press almost his entire face against Ross’ neck, with how the hand in his hair was forcing his neck into vulnerability. Being a beta, the thug's nose was less susceptible to the pheromones of alphas and omegas and so it took him a minute snuffling at Ross’ neck. All the while leaving Ross grinding his aching jaws in irritation and humiliation.

“Holy shit,” the beta breathed. “Creasion is a fucking omega.”

“Fucking told you,” the alpha said, finally letting go when the beta stepped back to stare down at Ross. Ross could only scowl back up at him even though the heat in his skin was slowly starting to melt his bones, soaking through his clothes.

“Then what with all those descriptions in the damned stories?” 

“Well, I said ‘is an omega’, not ‘was’. Maybe he’s transformed into one,” the alpha replied, tracing his other hand across Ross’ collarbone through his jacket in wonder.

“Ya means he’s mated?” The beta asked, gaze intense like trying to unravel Ross' secret in his scent.

The hand on his head shoved Ross’ chin to his chest, exposing his white nape to the scrumptious eyes.

As well as the several mating bite marks littering across his skin, decorating it purples and blues. 

“Holy shit, look at all these marks…” the alpha exclaimed, thumbs brushing across the scars left by Alba’s teeth, tracing over different bites from all the time Alba had mated with him. Each touch made Ross shudder again and again, disgust making his skin crawl even as his body got hotter and wetter to the point he was sure his slick had soaked through his pants and into the chair underneath. Being sandwiched between two strangers, one of them an alpha certainly didn’t help Ross’ conditions. “He’s got one helluva possessive mate here. Either that or he changes mates like clothes.”

Ross couldn’t help but growl at the remark. How dare he question his faithfulness?

The beta stepped back just to leave enough room for his hands to slip to the front of Ross’s jacket. Ross had to concentrate on not squirming away under his touch as the beta pulled his golden zipper down, exposing his skin inch by inch. The beta lifted an eyebrow when he saw that Ross didn’t wear anything underneath and later let out a high whistle when he saw the state of Ross' skin.

“Look at him, though,” the beta said, thumb tracing over white scars left from his time as Creasion, many of them Ross didn’t remember how he got it in the first place. A nail scratching at the spectacularly large scar started from his left shoulder running all the way down to his hip. Among the scars were marks left by his Hero from their previous mating, and Ross couldn’t help but shudder out a breath as he remembered their last trite. 

“Yeah, he’s changing alright. Not exactly omega-prefect though,” the alpha said as they observed him like Ross was no more than a couch measure to see if it fit in a house or not. “His scent is quite dull for an omega. His built is almost alpha-like if not for those slender hips and curves. And those scars… not cute.”

Ross’ jacket was shoved down his shoulders, leaving his torso bare under naked eyes. He was positive they could see the flushed bright red across his pale back, and silently hoped they associated it with the stagnant heat in this windowless room.

“Even his back is marked all to hell,” the beta said, circling to Ross’ behind as he fingered all the old bite marks across his shoulder blades. “Ya think it’s the grey hair guys with him?”

“Doesn’t seem like it. That alpha is too tame and so much of an airhead I doubt he’s capable of... this,” the other said as he brushed his thumb across the newest mating mark and this time, Ross couldn’t suppress a muffled, choked moan escaping from his throat, a wave of arousal scoring through his body as well as disgust at having anyone but his mate touched his mating bite. “Ya know I’ve heard of his stories ever since I was a kid. Beta body, almost alpha-like attitude. His face is cute but that’s about it. What alpha would be possessive over something like this?”

“What alpha wouldn’t be possessive over such a pretty thing like that?” A new voice asked, accompanied by a scent that both smelled strange and familiar to Ross’ barely coherent self, enough to send the hair on the back of Ross’ neck to stand on end and his head snapped up and the other two quickly stepped away from him.

“Heya, boss!” Both of the thugs chirped up, then just the alpha, “We got him, just like you said.”

The face of the new man in the room was strange.

The scent, his true scent, underneath a layer of masked beta scent, however, was enough to make Ross panting heavily, tongue thick and heavy in his mouth with all the omega pheromones salivated at just breathing in the scent alone. Because he knew that scent anywhere.

He almost couldn’t suppress the choked moan of “Hero” stumbling out of his dry throat.

Ross wondered how long he’d been standing there and why didn’t he intervene until now.

“I can see that,” their “boss” said, frighteningly calm and collected as he walked forward under that “Touch scan” guise of his. The focus and calculated energy stored in his gaze that Ross had only seen a few times in the deepest part of his heat, where feathered touches and fluttering kisses turned into bruising grip secured over his hips and scorching bite on his chest and shoulders. When the hero was determined to mark and claim Ross through the sheer power of his hands and teeth alone.

Ross couldn’t help the flinch when a thick finger pressed to his belly, trailing a sure line up his sternum and caressing his bobbing adam's apple. Ross’ reds met the other brown, and he found a small array of emotions swirling in his iris, the gaze spelled out for Ross to keep quiet as he circles around Ross, his palm languishingly gilding around Ross’s neck like tracing over an invisible collar Ross couldn’t be bothered to escape from; and Ross found himself drowning in the rare possessive look of his alpha eyes like his alpha was trying his best not to take him right then and there in front of these men. There were fingers in his hair, thick digits curling around Ross’ long and soft strands, gentle tugging and massaging his scalp. The touch was so soft it had Ross' eyes flutter closed, his boiling heat building drastically as a purr rumbled inside his chest. His alpha was so close, the spicy aroma of his pheromone filtering through what scent masker being stuffed into Ross’ mouth right now. The touching had him pliable and relax, head tilting backward to present him the front of his throat in an instinctual haze.

“Such a pretty thing,” the alpha murmured, face shifting forward and downward to drag his nose along Ross’ neck, and he wondered how long his mate was going to play around. “My pretty thing…”

“Er, yeah sure, boss,” the beta thug said, looking uncomfortable at the sight while trading confused looks with his partner. His hero wasn’t sticking around with their original boss’ personality anymore, and it showed. “I mean we meant to kidnap him for smother negations but eh you could have him if you—.”

“What were you saying about his alpha again?” The man interrupted, lips and nose were pressed to the curve of Ross! shoulder, right where the beta had shoved his face to try to get a whiff of Ross’s scent, and brushing maddeningly back and forth, scent-marking Ross for all to see. His cold skin provided relief against his maddening heated own, a singular counterpoint that had him shivering, his cock hard and trapped and his cunt leaking. "That he might be possessive?"

“Yeah,” the alpha goon replied, voice hesitated as if finally catching on that something was wrong with their boss, that he wasn’t his cranky hyper self. This left them shifting uncomfortably on their feet, wringing their hands as the tense line presented on both his and his buddy’s bodies. “You should see the state of his nape.”

The hand in Ross’ hair slid down to cup over his mating mark and clamped down hard, and Ross shuddered again, forcing himself to release his exhale long and slow. The seat of his pants felt soaked, an altogether unpleasant situation, but more pleasant than the possibility of being knotted in front of these strangers.

The intrusive thought had him swallowed down a sudden lump in his throat and grounded his thighs together harder.

The hand cup around Ross’ neck clamped down, fingernails pressing down on his marks, round trimmed edge digging into the first layer of skin enough to draw a droplet of blood - the first draw for this heat and it wouldn’t be the last. So the man enjoyed with his tongue lapping off the blood, the sharp alpha canines brushing ever so deliciously over his sensitive skin, drawing his heat closer. “There’s no need,” not when Alba already had intimately known which mating bite hurts the most, which one will leave Ross a quivering mess when tongued. “I wonder, though, what a possessive alpha like that would do to someone that touched their omega."

The alpha thug sneered, sounding more confident than he actually felt. “Please, boss. With our little hostage here, not even hero Alba can touch you, not even him without risking too much.”

The smile blossoming on his alpha’s face at that moment was nothing short of terrifying. “Hear that, Ross? They said your alpha can’t touch you.” He said voice rumbled into Ross’ chest.

“What—.”

“They said I can’t touch you.” Said Alba, the illusion down, with a tilted head and a smile as dark as his glinting red eyes, just as sharp as the canines. 

If Ross had been any more coherent, he would have enjoyed the array of emotions filtered through the thugs’ palling faces as they traded glances and scrambled backward as if that would save their life. To them, the sudden amount of dark mana filling the room was oppressive and dark but to Ross, whose pheromones so in sync with Alba ow, it was warm and inviting like a comfort blanket and so Ross couldn’t help himself but pant and grunt when Alba jerk the cloth of os Ross’ mouth and pulled back to face the kidnappers, a ball of pure magic manifested in his palm, small but concentrate.

“I originally planned this differently. Capture you lots after making you sing about what you’ve done before handing you over to the court,” Alba said calmly despite the raging red shining through his eyes. “But now I would rather take things into my hands. Sorry for the sudden arrangement.”

“Hero… ” Ross moaned out, his mate's overwhelming scent drowning his senses. At this, Alba turned back to beamed at Ross with the ever reassuring smile. “Sorry for this, Ross. I shouldn’t have let you go out with Crea, nearing your heat like this.” He suddenly leaned in and bit at the curve of Ross’ shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, hard enough that Ross had to bite off a sound of pain.

“I can still smell them on you, Ross,” Alba growled as he straightened up again, licking Ross’ blood from the newest bite of his lips. “Gonna have to fuck it off you.”

There was a dark-clothed palm covering Ross' eyes along with the familiar warmth of magic, and the last thing Ross knew before falling unconscious again was the chaotic shouting that was quickly followed by a deafening silence. It was terrifying how good and efficient Alba could be when he wanted to be, how thrilling it was when Alba became so dominating. And how it made the omega in Ross shiver in helpless arousal of his mate competence. 

* * *

  
  


Gently laying his still unconscious mate into their king-size bed, Alba started to shed Ross of his clothing, leaving him bare on the bed with pale skin flushed red and scissored by old scars. Ross groaned and shifted as Alba patted him down with lukewarm towels, his hands on Ross’ hips to turn him until his mate was laying naked on his belly on the soft sheet, presenting his back marked with Alba’s past mating bites and bruises from their love-makings. Alba found himself couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mate’s thighs, soft and shiny with slick in his heat but first and foremost, he must clean his omega first before indulging in the heat himself.

Once finished, Alba bent down to push his face into his omega’s ass, pushing his nose into the source of that taste as his left hand reached over to pump Ross’ leaking member, thumbs digging into the small hole at the head. He hummed as the clear fluid slid across his taste buds, coating the inside of his mouth and left him wanting more, more until Ross had nothing left to give. It wasn’t the first time he had tongued Ross like this, indulged both of them in this foreplay until Ross was reduced into a sobbing mess, but with his omega heat circle being four times a year was hardly the desired frequency. Thinking so, Alba growled, letting his alpha canines brushing the delicate skin of Ross’ bums as he pulled back a little, just enough to slip his other hand between Ross’ legs, fingers flirting over his sopping folds before nudging their way into the loose, slick passage as it easily takes in three, his tongue lapping the lips of Ross’ cunt. Ross, still deep in his sleep, choked out a moan at the sensation of being invaded, voice raw and unconcealed, venerated around their room; his hip twitched forward into Alba now stilled hand and backward into his lapping tongue, unable to decide which one he desired more.

They usually started their mating when Ross was still coherent enough to snapped and criticizing Alba’s every movement, none of it unwelcome as Alba complied to Ross’ every order until the hero had his jaws clamps over Ross’ growing omega gland and rendered the other man immobile and delirious with his hormones raging in his blood. Then and only then would Alba take over their dance, controlling and absolutely dominate as he set Ross into whatever positions he wanted and started leaving bites and mating marks all over every inch of skin he could reach with Ross clawed weakly at his back. Their starting sessions were always drawn out, long and rough that involves lots of tumbling and thrashing, a fight in a fuck no else could ever deliver, and Alba’s love for him grew more and more as their bond started to settle.

His omega moaned was starting to sound muffled into the pillow by Ross’ head, signaling the beginning sign of his awakening now that Alba had cleansed the drugged off his system when he rescued Ross earlier. Alba grinned as he pulled away, licking his lips to chase the aftertaste. The hand of Ross’ cock repositioned to secure his hip, fingers firmly over his thin waist as Alba’s fingers in Ross pushed down into the small bump inside Ross he knew so well. Watching with a fond gaze as Ross curled his back into a beautiful arch, a strangle moan tumbled out of his mouth just as his eyes snapped open, wide and unfocused.

“Good boy…” Alba purred, thumb circling Ross’ sharp hip bone then trailing the palm up his spin and curling around his shoulder, feeling how the muscle - softened from disused and being pampered in this relatively peaceful era - twitching underneath his touch. His fingers in Ross were still pressing down insistently at his g-spot, drawing Ross’ moan into a long whimper as Alba began to massage it in the way he knew would make Ross melt. Then the alpha leaned down to brush his lips over his most favorite mating bite left on Ross, a clean bite with teeth marks shaped like a circle right in the middle of his nape.

“Alba….” Ross drawled, his usual deep voice pitch and strained would have been enough to make Alba almost tripping over himself had he not been mentally prepared for it. The omega rarely called him by name and if he did so, it was usually in the throes of passion, when both of them had gotten their teeth in each other and Alba’s knot lodged deep in Ross’ cunt. Ross would feint fighting the alpha at first, he always did, snapping his teeth at the hero until Alba slotted his mouth over Ross's own, devouring all escaping sounds until his omega finally settled down into accepting what he needed the most.

But tonight? Tonight when Ross turned his head to look at him, face dazed with tears filled his eyes, making them look like a pair of rubies, as he feebly tried to push back against Alba’s bite with his weakened arms. Not as lively and full of energy as he usually did.

Ross’ omega pheromone was filling the room at an uncontrollable pace.

For a brief second, Alba’s mind flicked back to the bank of lowlife criminals who dared to put their hands on his Ross, and growled. It must have been the scent masker that messed up his heat circle.

No. No time to think about such trivial matters right now. He had to take care of Ross first.

Shushing his mate, the alpha trailing butterfly kisses all over Ross’ neck and shoulder before reaching his lips, pulling him into a deep kiss. “You okay?” Alba breathed a minute later when they finally parted, a thin string of saliva connected their lips.

“Nghh… Home?” Ross replied after a few seconds of silence, in which Alba could hear gears in his head turned as he struggled to make out a word in his current delirious state. 

“Yeah, we’re home,” Alba snuggled into Ross’ cheeks dusted pink. “Good boy. And what’s the reward for such a good boy?”

Alba saw Ross squint his eyes at him, but instead of reprimanding the alpha for speaking at him like that, Ross only gulped as he laid his forehead into the pillow again, breathing heavily. Alba hummed, so Ross had truly lost in the depth of his heat haze, here but also not, so he let his mate take his time. As well as another firm press of his fingers to Ross’ prostate, still knuckles deep in his cunt.

Ross yelped, body curling against Alba’s solid heat above, fitting perfectly to his form. Mold by him and only for him. “Kn- knot?”

“There you go,” Alba cooed, slowly pulled his fingers out to tug down his pants, freeing his aching cock, flushed red and dripping with pre-come. No one could ever resist themselves in the presence of their willing mate, after all. “So relax and let me take care of you, okay?”

“Yesss.” Ross hissed when Alba fitted his cock between his butts. And Alba smiled, patience as ever, and said: “Yes what?”

“Yes, alpha- Hnggg!” Ross groaned, the sound escaped his tightened lips, hips pushing unconsciously back against his alpha’s slowly advancing cock. His inner walls parting easily around the family shape that had branded him inside several times. Words of “Ross” es and praises constantly fell out of Alba’s mouth, his grip on the bedding knuckle ps white until he was fully seated inside Ross, knot and all. The omega eyelids fluttered at the sensation of Alba’s hips pressed flush to his, choked sounds escaping him at every small movement. So Alba held Ross’ face in a hand and turned his head to shove his tongue down his mate's throat, swallowed down muffled sobs when his cock inside Ross shifted to press deliciously over his pleasure spots. Encouraging Alba to move, and so he did, pistoning his hips in and out of Ross’ hole at a maddening pace.

It was usually Ross’ job to be vocal during their mating, voicing his pleasure loud and clear Alba was sure everyone inside the castle could hear them. But during this time Alba took the role instead, murmuring sweet nothing into his mate's ears until it turned red. Using his dominant hands, Alba gathered Ross’ wrists in his palm and pin them into the sheet, arms stretched out above his head to reveal the white expanse of skin on his sides. The other hand busied itself by tracing his mate’s skin, over every single bite and scars gathering there over the years Alba knew for sure he understood the story behind each of those marks better than Ross' own soul. Magic might have involved a little then and there, but that was Alba’s little harmless secret. 

So Alba decided to engraved one more mark into Ross’ skin, a scathing bite blossom red in his neck as a profound proof of his ownership, right over the spot where Ross had been violated during his kidnapping. Ross’ lips lifted into a snarl, always did when Alba left behind a new mating mark, and Alba, understood what Ross wanted, quickly gave the omega his arm. The ex-hero sank his teeth into Alba’s wrist, small fangs digging in the small scent gland located there, and purred in contentment when the sharp tang of blood and alpha pheromones flooded his mouth. So, so pleased now that they had reaffirmed their bond once again.

The feeling of Ross’ pheromones seeped into him through the bite had Alba sped up, from light and fast pace to hard and short thrust. His knot was swelling and he waited until it was almost too big to pull out again to settle his hands on Ross’ thighs and in one smooth movement, turned his mate over onto his back, Alba’s member still remained seated deep inside the omega. Fitting his mouth over Ross’ collarbone but not biting too hard, Alba came, pulling his mate hard into his knot. The other man initial bore it in silence but soon when Alba had flooded his inside white with his come and the knot within enlarge to press against the tight ring of muscle just right past his folds - the one part that meant to take a knot - Ross hissed, voiced broken off only unintelligent strings, sore and hoarse. And then Ross came too, released the heat coiled low in the deep of his belly, curling up into Alba’s chest as he panted his orgasm out and shaking uncontrollably - coming in both places always was an overwhelming experience for any omega, so Ross’ vision spammed out as his head turn white. Leaving trembling satisfied as an omega well-knotted with their mixed pheromones blooming in the air. 

Afterward, when his omega lay shaking beneath him, the first round of his heat passed and the first of Alba’s orgasms passed, the alpha sat back on his heels, running his hands up Ross’ body and his neck, over the scars he'd left. Thumbs scanning over mating bite scattered around Ross’ neck like an eternal collar. It left Alba wondering about the future, of what had transpired over the past few years since the first heat Ross had spent with him, of the change in his body as it slowly but surely turned into one that belonged to an omega. And because of that, Alba inevitably started to wonder about...

Leaning over his mate, Alba slid a hand free to caress the soft muscle of his omega’s belly, straight across where Ross might swell one day. Perhaps…

Perhaps he should work harder. For a place where Ross could live out the rest of his day without worrying about what had happened to him earlier this day. A time where Roos could be entirely his and sire their children.

Yes.

Leaning to press a loving kiss into Ross’ mouth, tongues overlapping each other, Alba hummed.

Yes. He could do that.

He just needed to trained Ross into getting used to it, first.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _You. Yes, you know who you are. Thank you for feeding me. I’m here to return the favor. ___


End file.
